


Fidget nippers.

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, OH GOD WHAT IS THIS, Other, There's gonna be more, fidget nippers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith finds Lance masturbating.  What happens next is up to you to find out





	1. Chapter 1

Keith's P.O.V.  
I walk into the hallway, tired from my long day of paladin training. The only thing I hear is my footsteps echoing in the corridor. That is, until I hear a 'whirr' that sounds oddly like a fidget spinner.

My head whips towards the noise, and suddenly I'n bolting towards the noise. It could be a weapon instead of a toy. Lance could be in trouble.

I push open Lance's door in a rush, and then I see it. The blue paladin is naked on the bed as he turns fidget spinners on his nipples. Or are they his nipples? I'm seemingly more interested in his fidget nippers than his dick, which is honestly surprising to me.

He gasps and trys to stop his fidget nippers from spinning. He looks so vulnerable that I can't help but feel bad about this. I caught him when he was masturbating, though I'm oddly aroused by it. Well, not that oddly. The only odd part is those fidget spinner nipples.

"K-Keith..." he breathes out heavily. "Can you... Can you touch my f-fidget nippers...?" I look at him like he's just asked me to cut off my own head, which I should be doing, especially after I agree to do it. I come closer to his bedside and awkwardly sit next to him, reaching over for one of his fidget spinner nipples.

He winces from the slightest touch of his fidget nippers, and I pull back from him. His eyes look longing for the touch, but also impatient. "My spinners..." he starts. "Th-They're sensitive..." I feel my face explode from his words, very aroused by him and his fidget spinner nipples. I spin one of them and apply pressure to the center, making Lance squeal with pleasure.

Aggressive fidget spinning ensues.... /whirr/

Soon enough, Lance tenses up, and I know that means he's about to cum. This makes me stop, and he groans as I do. "K-Keith..." he breathily moans. Just that makes me completely hard. I cup his cheek with my hand and lean in closer. "Don't worry, I know what to do." I say, confident in my ability to please him.

I lean all the way into his closest fidget spinner nipple, and I start licking it, swirling around it with my tongue. He moans and bucks his hips into the air, it almost being enough for him to climax. I move my mouth around the whole thing, and I bite it, it coming right off. The whole fucking thing, a skin chunk on it as well.

Lance makes a strangled noise as that makes him go over the edge, moaning and cursing. Once his stream of cum is over, he looks to me with a shaky glare. "Y-Yo man..., what the fuck..." I look down to the hole I left where his nipper should be, and I realize he's not bleeding. In fact, it looks shiny and metallic under his skin, and that makes me curious.

I use my fingers to enlargen the hole, and once I can fit my whole hand in, a strange voice comes from Lance's mouth. "So, you found out, Keith Kogane." he, or whatever that voice is, says. "Open me up if you truly wish to know what I am." So, I do. It turns out that his "skin" was covering up his true form: a blue, metallic fidget spinner. Man, what the fuck. I didn't expect this.

I remove the skin rag from Lance, or more this fidget spinner disguised as my friend Lance, anf I set it on the floor next to the bed. I have so many questions for this thing, but it only says one thing.

"Spin me."


	2. Alternate ending #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from where Keith bites off Lance's fidget nipper LMAO

I lean all the way into his closest fidget spinner nipple, and I start licking it, swirling around it with my tongue. He moans and bucks his hips into the air, it almost being enough for him to climax. I move my mouth around the whole thing, and I bite it, it coming right off. The whole fucking thing, a skin chunk on it as well.

Lance makes a strangled noise as that makes him go over the edge, moaning and cursing. Once his stream of cum is over, he looks to me with a surprised and shaky glare. He starts screaming, half of it in Spanish and half of it in English. "Dios mio!! What the fuck, you puta?! That was my nipple!!"

Blood is gushing out of the hole I made on his chest. Fuck. What have I done?? I thought it would be sexy, but nope, he's bleeding. Soon, I hear the door open, and Coran rushes in. "Keith, what did you do?!" he exclaims. "Why is Lance naked and bleeding?!" I just sigh and take his fidget nipper out of my mouth, setting it on his chest. "Dammit Coran, just take him to a healing pod!!" I yell at him. "I didn't mean for this to happen!!"

And that's why you use protection, kids. Keep your fidget spinners in your pants.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry oh my go d


End file.
